The aim of this proposal is to investigate and develop ultra high speed three dimensional NMR imaging techniques which incude; image reconstruction algorithms, method and necessary systems for imaging a volume simultaneously. A three dimensional image would consist of two dimensional stacked slices. In order to speed up data acquisition, resolution in the slice thickness direction will be chosen to be worse than resolution within slices. Proposed techniques involve employing echo planar data acquisition and processing in the slice thickness direction combined with direct Fourier method (KWE) within slice planes. A study of various gradient modulation functions for echo planar imaging and time domain (q-space) sampling will be undertaken. Image blurring in the slice thickness direction due to spin-spin relaxation will be studied and methods developed to reduce such artifacts, if necessary. Finally, feasibility of continuous data acquisition, hence possibility of dynamic clinical three dimensional imaging, by steady state free precession method will be investigated. The successful completion of this proposal would enable clinicians to perform dynamic three dimensional NMR imaging with high in-slice spatial resoultion and modest slice thickness resolution with high speed overall data acquisition.